


The Last Time

by kim47



Series: Merlin ficlets [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim47/pseuds/kim47





	The Last Time

The first time Merlin hugged Arthur, he whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry Arthur," and squeezed him fiercely. Arthur stiffened for a moment before drawing his arms around Merlin and burying his head in the smooth curve between Merlin's shoulder and neck. The sting of Morgana's betrayal still seared.

The first time Arthur saw Merlin do magic, Merlin breathed, "I'm sorry, Arthur. I've wanted to tell you so many times," and his eyes became molten. Arthur stood, paralyzed, because Merlin couldn't do this to him, not now, not with his kingdom still bearing the scars of Morgause's treacherous sorcery.

The first time Merlin kissed Arthur, he begged, "I'm sorry, Arthur, please, I don't want to leave you," before pressing his lips desperately to his prince's. Arthur kissed back instantly, frantically, a dying man clinging to his cure. Then he pushed Merlin away, through the hidden gap in Camelot's walls, watching until he was out of sight.

The first time Arthur pulled Merlin into his bed, Merlin whispered, "I'm s- ", before he felt Arthur's hand press across his lips. "No more," Arthur commanded. "No more. That is the last time you apologize to me for anything." Merlin's eyes widened, sparkling, but he nodded. Arthur removed his hand and replaced it with his lips.


End file.
